Secrets of the heart and blood.
by Typically Tofu
Summary: Bra leads a life that no one knows about until a mysterous guy apears. An all improved chapter 4 and chapter 5 are now up.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: I do not own any of these characters but I own this story, my little work of art to keep me sane in the world today. Sorry if some details are off, I've only just been introduced to Cell in Dragonball Z over here in England so all I know about GT I've read off the Internet. Enjoy.  
  
Vegeta stood outside the capsule corps as he watched Trunks throw some punches in the air, he was making the boy train after all he was beginning to slack. But then again his sister was no better, Vegeta thought as he saw Bra pulling out of the garage in her car. Off shopping probably, that brat really needs to be sorted out, trained. She hadn't trained since she was just a child and with the amount of enemies Vegeta had out in the world, she had to be able to defend herself. Trunks noticed his father's gaze running after Bra and he smiled, although Vegeta's face was set in a scowl Trunks could read the worry Vegeta held over his sister in his eyes. Vegeta suddenly felt Trunks eyes upon him and he spat at him "Get back to training brat, I haven't got time to waste here." Vegeta stormed off inside the house in a huff as Trunks gazed off into the distance where Bra had been and he whispered softly into the air "don't worry about Bra dad, she can look after herself…" Trunks shrugged as he walked towards the gravity room "…I think"  
  
Bra drove into the dark ally and parked before a old building covered with fairy lights and a flashing neon sign above the door which read "X-clusive." It was the back entrance to the hip new club in town. She opened the door and stepped out as she looked on at the threatening gang before her who watched the door into the club. She walked around to the bonnet and quickly got out her shopping bag slamming the door behind her. She looked on at the well-dressed thugs and threw a guy her keys "Park my car in the lot around the corner." He nodded and she strolled straight inside the club walking right through the gang. Bra walked in to find a lot of street people inside the privet area in the back but she walked right past them and walked up the stairs to the left of the room and she walked into the offices, her private office. The room itself was lilac, with a dressing table with mirror beside a dressing screen in the corner. At the opposite end of the room was her desk and some comfy dark purple chairs. She walked in to see a familiar face of a smiling black man, dressed in a red shirt and black pant's. He wore a black and red bandanna, and was sitting on her desk. Bra pointed at him to sit on a chair and he hopped off. "Westley, what are you doing up here?" She walked past her male friend and walked behind her dressing screen to change into her new outfit as she listened to his reply "A guy want's to see you downstairs, personally. I don't like him…" Bra reappeared dressed in a short black dress with a open heart neck and black leather knee high boots " You don't like anyone but me." She walked up to her mirror and began to do her hair as she listened to him "Blue, I'm serious, This guy fought his way in and he ain't from this town. He demanded to talk to you, so I told him to wait in the lobby. He's still there now." Bra finished pinning up her hair on top of her head in a mass of spikes and she turned to him "You know what he want's?" Westley shook his head "No, wouldn't tell a soul. He only want's to talk to the queen of the streets" Bra walked over silently to her desk and opened her top draw and picked out a sleek black pistol and she placed it inside her left boot "Tell him I'm on my way down." Westley looked down at the concealed gun "And that's for???" Bra smiled "Just a precaution." And he left the office room while Bra phoned home only to receive the answering machine "Mom, I'm staying late at the mall tonight. Catching a movie with some friends from school, see ya later."   
  
Bra walked into the main part of the club full of dancing bodies and she could see the men eyeing her up already as she strolled into the lobby area. Before her sat an oldish looking man, with slicked back hair and a pinstripe suit on. He looked up at her with cold blue eyes and smiled at her as she took the seat beside him "Blue, The queen of the streets I presume." Bra took her drink from a waiter and replied "That's me, who are you?" The man smiled at her again "I am Mr Ethda and I have a proposition for you." Bra smiled, replying "What sort of proposition Mr Ethda?" Mr Ethda pulled out a sheet of cream paper from inside his jacket and placed it upon the table. Bra traced her fingers along the gold righting upon it as she picked it up "It's an invitation for you and your group to attend a compition of skills against my people." Bra looked suspiciously at the man "What's the point?" The man laughed "It's true that you don't miss anything, the point is that I want to find the strongest people on this earth to battle and see if I can surpass them all." Bra suddenly laughed, this man was so much like her own father, and once she had calmed down she replied "you want to fight me" he shook his head "at first the contestant's will be put against my strongest men The finalist's will fight me." Bra raised her eyebrow "Finalist's" The man sighed "all battles will consist of 3 warriors of a certain criteria. There would be all the best warriors from all over the world." Bra smiled "count me in then, it should be very interesting." The old man stood "Thank you Blue." And he left the room. Bra sat there recalling her conversation when Westley walked in "What was that about?" Bra raised an eyebrow at her concerned friend "Just been invited to a match of skills" Westley suddenly grinned "Ha, like anyone can beat you Blue, you are known as the queen of the streets. You're the best." Bra smirked "Nice to know that you have faith in me." Her facial expression suddenly changed into a look of determination "Westley, can you gather the gang up for a emergency meeting in my office?" Westley looked across at her slightly confused "Sure thing." Bra stood "thanks. I'll see everyone in my office okay." And she strutted off invitation in hand.  



	2. Chapter 2

Bra returned to her office and quickly cleaned up before her guy's came up. Five minuets later she heard a knock on her door so she sat down on her chair crossing her legs seductively before answering "Come in." Her office was soon bombarded with tough looking men, all dressed smartly with a streetwise look. All the men acknowledged her somehow and they settled down in her spacious office. Bra lent back "Everyone here wess?" her best man nodded and she pulled out the invitation "I just got challenged to a fight, it's more like a personal tournament actually. I need two guys to come with me, criteria thing. Matches are 3 against 1." Westley stood up "I'm game for it Blue." Bra smiled "anymore volunteers…" when no one called up she sat back in thought "well if it's team's of 3 we'll need someone who can really think and fight on their feet…" Westley and Bra gazed over at each other, knowing whom the other was thinking about "…Charlie!" They both faced a young good-looking guy with brown hair and eyes "Fine I'll come. Only since you want me to. You know I'd rather care to the ladies." Bra scowled and Charlie raised both his hands in defence "Fine!" Bra looked at the rest of the guys "You lot go, I need to talk to you two alone." The men stalked out of the room, leaving the three alone. The two guys made themselves comfortable as they could in the office. Bra stood up from her desk and walked over to her mini fridge and got out a soda for herself "Right, the invitation says we will be picked up from here tomorrow morning at 9am. Wess, can you tell Davie to take over while I'm away. Meet me here at 8am with your stuff. I don't exactly know what we're up against so be prepared." She walked over to her door "Don't be late. I have a reputation to uphold." She smiled as they walked past her.   
  
Bra returned home late that night to find all of the gang at the Capsule corp house. Everyone looked up at her as she entered "Oh hi Bra" Goten smiled as they all acknowledged her. Bra walked towards them, noticing they were all looking at something Vegeta held in his hands "hey everyone, What ya looking at?" Vegeta scowled at her "Nosy daughter…" he muttered to himself "… This is none of your concern brat. It's to do with a challenge." Bra instantly recognised the invitation. It was exactly the same as the one she had received. So it looked like they would be at this little tournament too. They would be so surprised to see her she thought as she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her bedroom. Once out of their sight she smirked at herself. Yep, they wouldn't be expecting her to show up there ready to kick ass. She sat down on her bed as she smiled to herself. She would really have to live up to her rep at this fight. It was going to be the chance she needed to show everyone just how good she was at fighting. She would show everyone that she wasn't just a lazy dizt but that she could kick butt with the best of 'em.   
  
She walked into the silent club dressed to kill. She had on a pair of black training slacks and a black vest top. Her leather jacket over her shoulder. Westley and Charlie looked up at her from their seats on the sleek black couch. Bra's hair was tied up in a long and high ponytail and black streaks thread through the contrasting blue strands. She smiled at her boy's and their huge backpacks. Westley raised his eyebrow at her "Where's your stuff?" Bra grinned at him "Westley, I do have everything I'll ever need. She suddenly picked out a spare capsule from her pocket and opened it to reveal a huge trunk "Do you honestly think I would heave around a backpack for who knows how long." Charlie laughed at his mate and stood up to face her "You look damn hot, anyone you wanna impress?" Bra smiled at him with her mega watt smile "You could always tell when a girls trying to look her best… She decapsuled her trunk with the boy's things inside "… I have a few…" She paused in thought of what to call the gang "Well let's just say I have some people to impress." The guys looked at each other and grinned "male???" Bra smirked at them "maybe???" they all laughed as a black limo appeared before the club "Ahh car's here. Let's go." The guys nodded "Okay Blue." They both followed her out of the club and into a unknown adventure that would change their lives forever.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Bra climbed out of the limo to see a huge gathering of fighters. Most nearby competitors instantly recognised her but she was pacifically looking for her family and friends. She soon spotted Vegeta's distinctive hairdo far away. Good they hadn't seen her she thought quietly to herself as Mr. Ethda stood up on the stage. "Welcome fellow fighters to my challenge. This is a vast test of skill and strength. The first test will determine just who will be fighting my men. The test itself is to reach my castle over there before sunset." Bra gazed across the forest and desert to see a huge medieval castle. Mr Ethda smirked "Before sunset or you will be trapped out in the wild." Suddenly he disappeared into thin air as everyone started heading towards the castle. Bra watched her father, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, Gohan, Krillan, 18 and Yamcha leap into the sky and fly towards the castle at lightning speed. Westley started walking towards the forest with Charlie "Wait guy's. We are not walking." They looked at her with confusion as she pulled out a capsule. It was a little aeroplane and she smirked at them "We're flying."  
  
The guys looked out of the small window with fear "Are you sure this is safe?" Bra just kept on looking forward "Guy's this man's hidden traps all over the ground. If we walked you wouldn't have lasted two minuets." The castle soon came in view and she smiled "We're here." She landed soothingly to find all the warriors who could fly already there. Luckily her family and friends were no where in sight. She flicked her hair flirting as she noticed one hell of a hot guy checking her out. He suddenly walked towards her "are you Blue, ya know Queen of the streets." Bra fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly "Yes I am."  
  
Goten was looking around the castle when his heart lept. He saw Bra there flirting with this guy. He thought she was back home. He walked right up towards her "Hey!!!!" Bra's expression changed into a beaming smile as she saw Goten appear "Goten, hey! What are you doing here?" She asked as innocently as possible. "B…" Bra suddenly lept forward and covered his mouth before he could call her by her real name "Blue, that's what everyone here call's me Goten." He raised his eyebrow at her "Blue… You are the 'Queen of the streets'!!!!" Bra blushed as Goten gawped "What, why didn't you tell everyone that you could fight." Bra smirked at him "Ah come on Goten, you know everyone thinks I'm a lazy dizty nobody who cant fight to save her life. I got so fed up with everyone thinking that so I didn't bother telling anyone anything." Goten smiled at her as Charlie and Westley eyed him suspiciously "Oh guy's this is Goten, Goten Westley and Charlie." Bra did her introductions. Goten smiled at them as they shook hands. Bra turned back to him "So where is everybody else?" Goten turned around "this way." Bra smiled at her guys "Come on."  



	4. Chapter 4- New and improved

  
Goten lead the way to the corner of the same room where Vegeta and Gohan were stretching, obviously preparing for a sparing match. Goten ran towards the group   
"Hey guy's! You'd never guess who I ran into!" Everyone turned around to face him and gawped when they saw Bra beside him. Vegeta stopped mid stretch and walked over to her   
"What the hell are you doing here brat???"   
Bra smiled sweetly "Daddy! That is no way to greet your daughter."  
Westley and Charlie stood there gobsmacked "Blue, that's your father???!!"   
Vegeta growled at her "Why the hell are they calling you Blue???"   
Bra smiled at everyone sweetly again "You might say I'm here on business…" She said.  
Vegeta scowled. "What do you mean? Get out of here before you get hurt!"   
"I can't run." Bra said slowly. "I don't turn down a challenge, especially one of this importance." She pulled out her invitation from the pocket of her long leather jacket.   
The other's eyes widened. "How the hell did you get hold of that?" Trunks asked with shock.  
"I was invited." Bra stated simply. "Mr Ethda paid us a visit yesterday at the club."  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "…Club?" He inquired.  
"The X-clusive down town. We're based there." Bra told them.  
"You hang at the X-clusive?" Trunks asked with shock. "Bra, that place is rough!"   
"Dude, she owns it." Westley said with an amused expression.   
A gang of fighters walked by and stopped by the group. The leader nodded at Bra.   
"Hello Blue." He said. "Nice to see you're still in one piece."   
Bra scowled at him. "I could say the same to you." She growled. A few other fighters noticed Bra.  
"Dude! It's Blue! The Queen of the Streets!" Shouted one. Bra kept her posture, and nodded at them.   
"Brat, what's going on?" Vegeta growled.   
"Daddy, I'm a fighter." Bra confessed. "I've been in charge of an underground organisation for a couple of years now."  
"What?????" Vegeta yelled. "No you're not! Get out of here!" He walked towards her, but he found the two men blocking his path.   
"No one touches her." Charlie warned.  
Bra gently pushed him aside. "I'll handle this." She reassured him. "Daddy, I know this is hard for you to accept, but I'm Queen of the Streets, I have too many people relying on me. I'm going to fight."   
"Fight? You've never trained in your life!" Trunks protested. "All you do is go to the mall!"   
Bra looked at him. "I was using that as a cover." She explained. "I've been going down town. All this time."   
Charlie grinned at Westley and then he gazed over at Marron   
"Hi, gorgeous" Marron blushed at him and Bra rolled her eyes at her left hand man   
"Hey Charlie, no fraternising with my friend's until this is over."   
Mr Ethda suddenly appeared before them and headed straight for Bra.  
"Welcome to my home." He suddenly bent down and kissed her hand  
"I am ever so glad you made it Blue. You are my first contestant." Bra scowled at him when his lips met her hand and she pulled it away from him  
"Let's just get this over with, are weapons allowed?" She asked solemnly.   
Mr Ethda smirked at her. "If you wish." He walked towards the fighting area and Bra followed him but not without getting her gun from the capsules. The others just watched in silent awe at the vast selection of weapons that suddenly appeared.  
"Okay I'm ready. You two stay here for now." She said to Charlie and Westley as she removed her leather jacket  
She walked into the ring and faced Mr Ethda who smirked at her, casting his gaze over her body   
"You know this is a fight until the death, what a shame, you are such a lovely creature." He slurred. Bra growled at him as Vegeta and the gang found a decent seat to watch the match. Goten just watched in awe at the girl who he had known since birth. She was amazingly toned and fire burned in her eyes just like her father. She stood in a fighters stance and anticipated a attack as soon as a loud bang was heard. Mr Ethda ran towards her at lightening speed.  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Vegeta watched his little princess dodge all attacks from the older man. It was strange to him, watching his innocent little girl fight. He'd tried so hard to make her train yet she always insisted on not. He eventually just gave up trying and blamed her mother's genes for the lack of interest in battle. He watched her move swiftly and attack him, kicking and punching him. His eyes wondered down to the pair of guns strapped to her boots. He had learned off his father that during a point in a sajain's life they would be attracted to a weapon, but it was usually something more…Traditional! He smirked at that thought, Bra was not! In any way traditional. She was very much like her mother and she found some interest in those little gizmo's her mother made.   
Gohan and the others just watched on in shock, they couldn't believe that she could fight. But most of all they were shocked at the change in her personality. She totally changed from the sweet Bra they knew into a strong willed woman. She had a fire in her eyes, the fighter's essence within her and it showed in her transformation from girl to woman. Goten made a mental note to spar with her once this was over. Maybe ask her on a date afterwards.  
  
Bra fought with passion as the battle waged on. For some reason something boiled in her blood. It just told her that she had to win this. Maybe it was the fact that her family and friends watching her or maybe it was just her sajain genes, but whatever it was it fuelled her with the intense desire to fight and win. Dominate and over power. That was how she needed to be.   
  
The others could feel her power rise steadily with the challenge as the fight raged on. Vegeta was impressed with how she had managed to hold him off for now. But he could see she was tiring out. Suddenly Mr. Ethda fired a huge blow to her stomach and she came crashing down to the ground. Without thinking Westley and Charlie ran forward. "BLUE!!!!" Mr. Ethda Grinned at them as he held her down by his foot "Well, well. If it isn't the White knight's coming to rescue the maiden in distress." And with that he began to power up a ki blast in his hands. Bra squirmed beneath him   
"WESTLEY, CHARLIE! GET OUTTA HERE!" before they could react he sent the blast their way, instantly killing them. Trunk's lept up to help her only to be held back by Vegeta "Brat, It's her fight."  
Trunks looked over at his sister crying over the loss of the men they hardly knew.   
  
Mr. Ethda let go of Bra and she instantly moved over to the dead bodies of her friends. She felt her heat break. She should have stopped them. It was her fault they were dead. She felt the anger grow inside her.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he felt her power level grow suddenly and dramatically. He gazed on at the others as they all felt it grow. Trunks swore he saw her hair flash the familiar golden colour they all knew well.  
  
She stood solemnly before Mr. Ethda and scowled at him, her eyes cold and angry. "You shouldn't have done that. They were just human's. They can't defend themselves well. They let their emotions get to them." Mr. Ethda smirked "like you are any better, tell you what. I'll spare you if you become my wife." Bra growled at him and everyone saw her transform for the first time before their very eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING THEIR LIVES!!!"   
  
Vegeta smiled at her as she delivered blow after blow in the super sajain form. He'd waited all his life to see her achieve this state. Suddenly she sent a deadly white-hot ki blast, killing her opponent.  
  
The audience stood still as she dropped to the ground slowly, landing gracefully. Vegeta stood and walked over to her, followed by the other's. "Brat you didn't even let us have any fun with him. You will have to spar with me when we return home to make up for it." Bra sighed slowly, dropping out of super sajain. Trunks ran up to her and gave her a hug "AW, You did it. I'm so proud of you." Goten walked up to her "Hey Brrrr..lllue." He caught himself as she laughed at him   
"It's okay Goten, I don't want to be Blue anymore. You can call me Bra again." Goten smiled at her  
"Bra your gonna have to show me some of those moves." Bra smiled at him, she was sure this was his subtle way of asking her out. She didn't know how she knew this but something told her in his eyes that he'd care for her. She grinned at him "Sure." She started walking away with her family when a huge guy emerged behind Vegeta "You Killed the master, you will suffer for your deed." Bra rolled her eyes at him "Oh Shut up!" And she whipped out her gun and shot him. Vegeta gazed up at the small hole in his hair as the man fell dead behind him "Watch where you point that thing Brat!" Bra giggled brightly "Whoops sorry Daddy, can we just go home now." She smiled sweetly at him and it was his turn to roll his eyes "Fine, whatever."   
The End.  
  
Okay it's finally finshed! Whoo that took ages. I know the ending's rather bad but hey I'm crap at battle scenes. So whatcha think? I love review's. I'd just like to give a BIG thankyou to my best buddie Klara who helped me improve chapter 4. See ya later. 


End file.
